


The Chase

by Tanith11



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Challenge Response, Crime, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanith11/pseuds/Tanith11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chase ends when Five-O catches the suspect under unusual circumstances much to McGarrett's frustration...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Written originally as a writer's challenge, I have tweaked it a little and given it a new title.

"I can not begin to fathom why anyone in their right minds would do a thing like this!" Steve shook his head in disbelief. "What a waste of my morning!" Throwing down the crumpled and mangled jacket on to the desk with unnecessary force, he gazed at each of his men in the room in turn. He was exhausted from having to work two weeks straight and today was just the wrong day for adolescent foolishness to be thrown in his lap.

"Yeah, Boss. Dat was one crazy kid!" The last thing Kono wanted to do was admit to his boss he was impressed by the youth's endurance and stealth as Five-O raced to apprehend him that morning at Honolulu Zoo.

"I mean, couldn't HPD have handled it?" Steve was still venting in frustration.

"Steve, from what he was wearing, they thought he could've been a Red Chinese Agent. Besides, I think the kid's learned his lesson! He could've been pushing up daisies by now if we hadn't caught up with him when we did," said Dan as he tried to reason and calm his irritable boss.

"Yeah, perhaps he'll think twice in future before jumping into the tiger enclosure! It was a stupid, mindless and dangerous prank. Kids these days seem to have nothing better to do than pulling stunts like this," Steve replied through gritted teeth.

"I don't think he knew there was a tiger in that cage. He's mind was set on running away from us. Getting caught red-handed trying to break into the Governor's Office is no laughing matter," Chin chimed in.

"He had us chasing him for two hours! Then we had to get him out of that enclosure risking our necks. All because he thought he could impress his girl friends by pulling off this idiotic prank? What was he planning to steal that would interest a sixteen year old anyway? Danno, book him! And tell him the next time he wants to play ninja with us, I'll return him to that very enclosure and I won't be so eager to jump in after him!" Steve picked up his navy blue sports jacket, or what was left of it, and held it up emphasizing his point. Not only was it torn beyond repair but it was also brand new and Steve had spent a great deal of money getting it fitted and made specially for him.

Dan, Kono and Chin held their breaths for fear of bursting into a fit of laughter which would've deemed as highly inappropriate at a time when Steve's temper was tested. They would rather be back in the enclosure than face their boss's wrath.

PAU


End file.
